The present invention relates to a hand planing machine.
Hand planing machines or hand grinding machines are known, in which a housing is composed of horizontal or vertical shells placed over one another, for simplification of mounting. German document DE 197 13 845 discloses such a hand planer, which has a housing composed of shells vertically placed over one another. The cover shell which is located outside and overlaps the motor in a cup shaped manner, is plate-shaped, relatively flat and overlaps the motor. Thereby the neighboring inner shell of the housing which has a chip withdrawing opening is designed very complicated and is expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hand planing machine, which eliminates the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated in a hand planing machine, comprising a housing composed of a plurality of shells tightly connected with one another; a planing shaft; a motor for driving said planing shaft; means forming a chip withdrawing opening, said motor and said chip withdrawing opening being arranged axes-parallel to one another and extending outwardly at a same side, said shells including a single cover shell which simultaneously surrounds said motor and said chip withdrawing opening and forms a lateral outer surface of said housing.
When the hand planing machine is designed in accordance with the present invention, it has a housing which is simpler to produce and less expensive than in the known hand planing machines, since due to the design of the cover shell, the neighboring housing shell which carries the motor and the chip withdrawing opening can be designed simpler.
The cover shell can be placed tightly on the neighboring shell in a releasable manner. Therefore dust and moisture is prevented at the location between the cover shell and the neighboring shell.
The cover shell can be elongated and can be provided with two cup-shaped curved regions which are connected by a substantially plane web, which regions overlap the motor and the chip withdrawing opening. Thereby the cover shell has a relatively stabile profile which significantly contributes to robustness of housing.
The cover shell in the region covering the motor can be provided with two carbon brush holders which are screwed in their working position. The housing therefore is especially service-friendly, and an exchange of the carbon brush holders is possible in a simple and fast manner.
The cover shell in the region which covers the motor can be provided with two opposite inner threads for receiving the carbon brush holders, and one partial thread is provided in a slot, in particular a partial inner thread. Therefore, the cover shell can be dismounted especially simple without releasing the mounted carbon brush.
The curved region of the cover shell is tubulor over the suction opening and is pluggable with a dust suction tube. Therefore, chips produced during planing are reliably aspirated without reaching the surrounding air. The cover shell has a wedge which arrests and grips in the neighboring shell. Therefore, the cover shell is held on the neighboring shell in especially secure manner. The wedge has a dovetail shape and is held in a corresponding groove in a pluggable and releasable way. As a result the cover shell is fixed non-releasably on the neighboring shell.
The wedge serves for pressing the cable into the interior of the housing, so that the cable is secured in especially reliable way against unintentional release from the plug contacts. The cover shell can have at least two, in particular three screw domes for secure connection of the cover shell to the housing.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.